A Long Road Ahead
by TacoChic
Summary: The summer after Senior year Bebe decides to move to New York City. Not wanting her best friend to go alone, Wendy talks a group into coming with them and starts up a Road Trip. Crappy summary but oh well. Read and Review!


Alright, well Everyone this is actually my first fanfic on here. I really do hope you all like it. It should be fun to write at least for me, so thats good. This chapter is kind of just the prelude not really much going on. But I needed to set it up so this is kind of sucky. Things will be explained more fully in future chapters I promise.

Lets see what else? Uhm... currently the only pairing is Stan/Wendy but we'll see what else pops up in the future. So I hope you enjoy it. 3

- - - - - - - -

"No."

"She's my best friend!"

"Then you go. I'm not. I'm staying here this summer. It's my last here. I don't want to waist it driving cross country with Bebe."

"But don't you want to spend it with me?"

"You're not going to be gone all summer. You already said that."

"That's so not the point. I thought this could really be a bonding time for us. It's our last summer before we go to different colleges! You don't think that's something special? If you really don't want to come I mean... you don't have to. I suppose we should just end this right here."

"Wendy! What the fuck? That's not even fair."

"I just thought you would want to spend time with me."

"With you sure. Bebe and I aren't the greatest friends ever. You _know_ this."

"_Fine_." Wendy glared at Stan for one more moment before opening his door coming face to face with Kyle who she glared at as well. "And I suppose you don't want to come either?" She snapped. Kyle hesitated for a moment which was just enough to tell Wendy that he didn't want to go. She scoffed and pushed Kyle out of the way and stormed her way out of Stan's house making sure to slam his front door.

"She seemed like she was in a good mood." Kyle said.

Stan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh sitting down on his bed. "She's still going on about the fact that she doesn't want Bebe driving all the way to New York by herself. So she's trying to get whoever wants to go to go, but-"

"No one wants to go." Kyle said and nodded.

"Kind of. She just told me that Kenny said he would go but Wendy doesn't want to be in a car with just Kenny and Bebe because what the hell would come from that." Stan shook his head and laughed slightly. "I already told her I didn't want to go but she won't let it alone. If it were really anyone but Bebe. She told me herself that she didn't like me. Why would she even want me to go? And now Wendy is mad. She's been bitchy all this week trying to plan this thing. You think Bebe would at least help her a little."

"That's why Bebe doesn't like you man." Kyle said and smiled. "It's like you don't even know her at all." Stan laughed and Kyle sat down at Stan's computer turning it on. "Actually I've been thinking about this. Wendy gave me their schedule and you know... they are going straight though Indiana."

Stan was silent for a few moments and let out a sigh. "No." He said simply. "Man, no, you can't tell me that. I'm not going, you can go, and have fun with them on the trip. But I'm not going. And we're not visiting Cartman. Sorry."

"We haven't seen him since 6th grade Stan." Kyle said slowly. "He used to be our... _friend_."

"Yeah, this coming from you? It's not very convincing Kyle."

There was a short silence, "I think we need to go." Kyle said and nodded his head at Stan who glared at him. "Besides Wendy had a point. You two will get a lot of... bonding time. As long as you don't leave me alone in close quarters to long with Bebe and Kenny I'm perfectly fine."

After letting out a small sigh Stan nodded his head slowly and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

- - - - - - - -

"Are you bringing your entire room?" Kenny said as him and Kyle struggled to get a large box out of Bebe's front door. "Ow! Fuck!" The blonde boy let go of his side of the box causing it to drop.

Bebe walked over to the boys hitting Kenny and pushing him out of the way as he continued to suck on the finger he caught in the doorway. "Hey! Fuck you don't drop my stuff you pansy, Jesus Christ." She took the other end of the box, Kyle lifted his back up and they set in front of the car. "Wow that was _so_ hard." The girl said sarcastically glaring at Kenny who just flipped her off.

"Sorry to point this out," Stan said as he leaned against Bebe's car. "All your stuff isn't going to fit. And neither are we"

The blonde girl let out a mocking gasp, "Really?"

"Don't worry about it Stan. We already worked that out." Wendy said looking down at her watch. "We're taking two cars. Most of the stuff will be in Bebe's car with her, and whoever wants to go with her. And then everyone else, and all of our stuff will be in Butters car."

"Butters?" Kyle said raising his eyebrows. "He's coming too?"

"Yes, I told him we needed an extra car and he was more then happy to help." Bebe said and smiled.

"What did you sleep with him?" Stan asked and Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Don't start fighting already." Wendy said before Bebe could say anything else. She looked down the street. "See here Butters comes now, And you two can be separated and won't hardly have to talk to each other this whole trip." Butters pulled into Bebe's drive way and got out of his car looking around.

"Are Stan and Kyle coming too now?" He asked smiling around at everyone.

"Who's coming with me?" Bebe asked and looked around.

"I will, I've got something I want to talk to you about anyway, Bebe." Wendy said as she picked up her bag and put it in the trunk of Butters car. Everyone fallowed her example except for Bebe who struggled with fitting the last box into her back seat and shutting the door. "Here Butters." Wendy said handing him a walky-talky so they could communicate as they drove. "Try to stay behind us, but just in case you know..."

"Let's get this over with kids." Stan said. The group got into their respective cars heading towards their destination, New York City.

- - - - - - - -

Alrighty peeps. Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback makes my life continue...


End file.
